After They Danced
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: A long One-Shot. Ever wondered what would have happened if after ron had left and harry and hermione had danced, ever wondered what would have happened if they had done what everyone was thinking they would do. This is how I wanted it to end, they was I wished it would have played out. This is based off the movie version. Please Review.


Ever wondered what would have happened if after ron had left and harry and hermione had danced, ever wondered what would have happened if they had done what everyone was thinking they would do. This is how I wanted it to end, they was I wished it would have played out. This is based off the movie version.

_After they had danced..._

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, their faces inches away from each others, their bodies close and breaths heavy, then slowly their faces got close and closer until their lips met and they slowly started kissing.

That night was their night of passion, the one night that they thought everything is going to be fine, that night, they snuggled together and watched each other drift off to sleep both thinking the same thing; I betrayed my true love. Then when they woke the next day, they tried to forget everything that had happened, hermione got upset when they left the place where ron had left and cried because of the fact that was where the mistake was made, the mistake of passion.

As the time went by, they learned to just forget anything happened and acted like nothing happened, then on the visit to godric's hollow, hermione felt something and wanted that feeling again.

Then ron came back and she was overjoyed and angry, it was his fault that the mistake had been made.

Then in the chamber of secrets they finally admitted their love through a kiss, but for hermione it had somehow not felt right, but she loved ron and this was special.

For harry he felt the same way when he kissed ginny halfway during the battle and she said 'I know' but he loved ginny and this was also special to him, he knew he was going to die.

_19 years later._

During the nineteen years harry and hermione had brief affairs, that mistake that had happened ended hermione pregnant, she found out 2 months after the mistake and a month after the war, she was scared and she did actually consider having an abortion but couldn't bring herself to do it, so in secret she gave birth to a baby girl named her Evangeline Summer and then put her up for adoption, she was adopted 2 months after being put up for adoption, hermione never told harry, or ron, not even ginny.

Hermione married ron and harry married ginny, they both had kids of their own, both lived happily with their own families, but hermione and harry couldn't stay away from each other, but eventually they stopped their affairs and carried on with their lives.

But one day hermione was in her home, alone, ron had gone to work, rose was at hogwarts and hugo was with george at his joke shop, she heard a knock at the door, she ran to open it, when she opened the door there was a girl with long curly bright bubblegum pink hair, she had deep emerald eyes and had the face of hermione, hermione looked in amazement at the girl. "how can I help you?" hermione asked the girl. "I was told that hermione weasley lived here." the girl says. "well she does, I'm her, how can I help you?" hermione asks a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry to intrude or anything but I came here to tell you that I'm Evangeline Summer King." evangeline tells hermione, shock is seen in her face, then tears come from the corners of her eyes and make their way down hermione's cheeks. "oh my, I never though I would hear that name again." hermione says delightedly, evangeline smiles. "are you with my father?" evangeline asks. "no, I'm not, but I can take you to him evangeline." hermione tells evangeline. "yes please and also call me eva please." eva says. Then in a second they are gone in a crack, hermione knocks on the door to the potter's home, and as expected harry opens the door. "harry, I need to tell you something that has troubled me for the past 19 years." hermione slowly says. "whats that hermione?" harry asks. "you have a daughter, well we have a daughter." hermione tells harry, harry looks shocked. "since when, your not...pregnant, it has been at least 9 months now since we last..." harry says shocked. "no harry I'm not pregnant, but I was 19 years ago, after that little night of passion." hermione tells harry, little shock is taken off harry's face. "what? When?" harry asks. "well you know that night in the tent, after we danced, well 2 months after that and a month after the war, I found out I was pregnant, I did think about getting an abortion, but I couldn't bring myself too it, so I had the baby, which turned out to be a girl, I got to name the baby so I did, I named her Evangeline Summer, then I didn't put a surname, but she was adopted after only 2 months, now 19 years later I get a knock at my door and see a girl with curly bright bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes, she then tells me her name and requests to see you." hermione tells harry, harry just nods. "bring her in." harry tells hermione, she goes and gets evangeline, then comes back, smiling happily, they sit down on the sofa. "so bubblegum pink hair?" harry says eyeing her long hair, eva laughs. "yeah a certain teddy lupin told me I look better with pink hair than black-brown, you see I had both black hair and brown, I get it from my parents, my hair is mostly black though, sorry mom." eva says to hermione and harry. "yeah I like it pink, and teddy lupin?" harry asks. "oh year, my secret boyfriend of 3 years, I'm not a metamophmangus, it is just dyed." eva tells them. "secret boyfriend of 3 years, check you." hermione says with a smile. "yeah during them 3 years I had a daughter." eva says dropping the bomb, they look at her in shock. "how old are you?" hermione asks. "Well I was 17 when I had her." eva tells them, her parents look shocked. "16 when you got pregnant?" hermione asks, eva nods "yeah thats right, she is so sweet, she is called Nymphadora Hermione Lupin, nymph for short." eva tells her parents. "wow, maybe we could meet her?" harry asks. "of course dad, but you can't tell teddy, he doesn't want anybody to know that he is a father, he feels like he will be judged." eva tells harry, harry nods. "does he know that your actually my daughter?" harry asks. "yeah he does, he knows everything about me." eva tells her parents, they smile. "thats alright then." hermione says happily.

5 months after that ginny found out about their affairs, then found out about their daughter evangeline and her daughter nymphadora, ginny wasn't angry, she understood that they didn't mean to have a baby together, she was upset when she found out that they had affairs that were really obvious and she was upset that evangeline has had a baby at such a young age, but she adored nymphadora.

3 years after that ginny and harry had another child, it was a girl and they named her poppy, when lily came home that week, she became jealous and went and moved out, she was by then 16 years old, she went and lived with teddy and evangeline, where she learned not to be jealous and went and lived with the rest of the family. Harry and hermione had not had any more affairs, but they were living happily with their own families.

Fin.


End file.
